File talk:Besieged Nuju.JPG
That is just so... disturbing. This term would fit pretty well to describe all of the Besieged Toa Metru, in my opinion. You know, these Toa Metru almost look like their Core Universe counterparts, but there are these disturbing mouths in the middle of their face... So you feel attracted to them because they almost look like Toa, but repulsed at the same time because of their horrific faces... You know what I mean? (advanced psychology right here xD) ...Kind of. Do you mean disturbing in a good way, or a bad way? XD I think part of the reason these images are so striking is the fact that these are, in essence, the Toa Metru, just with a few blobs of acrylic paint, some blue-tack balls, and a bit of carving. :P They are beloved childhood figures, turned inside out. I'm glad you were able to explore such a deeply philosophical term for it though. :P Perhaps you could explain it further? Exactly! That is exactly what I meant! They are the Toa Metru, characters we, as children, have grown up with, and therefore, they are canny. We know them, and we would surely trust them if we encountered them in real life. What I'm trying to say is: we wouldn't expect them to devour us or something. However, with just these "few blobs of acrylic paint etc.", they've turned into these horrible monsters we see now. They still somewhat look like the Toa Metru - after all, their body didn't change at all - but then, there are these faces... If we would look at Nuju from his legs up to his head, we at first would think: "Ah, it's Toa Metru Nuju, I know him" and be lulled into childhood memories reminding a closeness to the character. After all, we have played with the set or read about the character as a child, and most certainly have fond memories of it. But then, we see the face, and at this very moment, the uncanny sets in. What, a second ago, was a 'familiar '''character fondly reminding us of our childhood, suddenly turned into a '''foreign '''monster which still bears most of the character's traits, yet, paradoxically, disturbs us to the core at the same time. We of course wouldn't have expected Nuju to have this gory face; instead, we would have expected him to wear his clean, white Matatu which certainly is a familiar symbol for us. The very fact that his body remains unchanged (I applaud you for that) and his face still makes us remember the classic Matatu, yet that there is this gaping, horrible mouth in the middle of his face makes us feel ''familiar '' or ''strange ''towards him, although both feelings are ''uncomfortable. There are parallels to the Exorcist, for example: in the Exorcist, we wouldn't expect the child to spit out such horrible swear words, or to have such a deep, raspy voice. We feel ''familiar ''towards the girl because she is a little child, yet feel ''strange ''towards her because of the swear words or the voice which both do not belong to a little girl. And of course, we feel ''uncomfortable ''about her. I seriously wouldn't have thought so much could be written about a single picture :P Great! :D Also, would you mind checking out my (early) Update for December? :P By Mata Nui that's a big chunk of text XD From what I can gather from the article, this is very-much the desired effect I was going for with the creations. You've thought it through a lot more than I did, however. XD I didn't plan it through with anywhere near this much detail. I'll have a look at that blog tomorrow. :P I had a glance over it earlier but I'm going through some big personal issues at the moment. :/ My girlfriend just left me again, this time for real, and my thoughts aren't really on CBW at the moment. :/ Thank you for the kind words and astute analysis. :) I fully understand this. As I wrote on your talk page, we are here should you need support. Take a break for as long as you wish, I am sure everybody on this Wiki would understand. Losing one's girlfriend seems to be scheduled right now; a friend of mine is on a break-up too at the moment. (even had a cry on my shoulder... That was awful.)